the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Vimeo
Vimeo is an ad-free open video platform that is headquartered in New York City. The company provides creators with tools and technology to host, distribute and monetize videos. In 2007, Vimeo became the first video sharing site to support high-definition video and has since launched a number of products that enable quality video creation at scale, most recently with the launch of Vimeo Stock in fall of 2018. Vimeo is a SaaS business and offers subscription plans that service a range of customer segments. Vimeo was founded in November 2004 by Jake Lodwick and Zach Klein. Anjali Sud has been CEO of Vimeo since July 2017. Overview Vimeo was founded in November 2004 by Jake Lodwick and Zach Klein. The name Vimeo was created by Lodwick, as a play on the words video and me. Vimeo is also an anagram of the word movie. IAC purchased Vimeo in August 2006, as part of its acquisition of Connected Ventures. In January 2009, Dae Mellencamp joined IAC as general manager of Vimeo. She served as CEO until March 19, 2012, when Kerry Trainor joined Vimeo as CEO. In 2017, IAC promoted then general manager Anjali Sud as the CEO. , Vimeo attracts more than 100 million unique visitors per month and more than 22 million registered users. Fifteen percent of Vimeo's traffic comes from mobile devices. As of February 2013, Vimeo accounted for 0.11% of all Internet bandwidth, following far behind video sharing sites YouTube and Facebook. The community of Vimeo includes indie filmmakers and their fans. The Vimeo community has adopted the name "Vimeans", meaning a member of the Vimeo community, usually one who is active and engaged with fellow users on a regular basis. The White House posts high-definition versions of its broadcasts to Vimeo. Vimeo has helped to offload traffic from Improv Everywhere's servers after new pranks are announced, and continues to host most of their videos. Vimeo was also the original location of Noah Kalina's "everyday" video, a popular viral video. On July 21, 2008, Vimeo announced that it would no longer allow gaming videos. Vimeo cited a few reasons, including that the unusually long duration of gaming videos was holding back transcoder wait times; existing gaming videos were deleted on September 1, 2008. The ban was lifted in October 2014. Until then, all new uploads were subject to the rule, but machinima videos with a story of their own were still permitted. In December 2014, Vimeo introduced 4K support, though it would only allow downloading due to the low market penetration of 4K displays at the time. Streaming of 4K content launched the following year, along with adaptive bitrate streaming support. In March 2017, Vimeo introduced 360-degree video support, including support for virtual reality platforms and smartphones, stereoscopic video, and an online video series providing guidance on filming and producing 360-degree videos. On May 2, 2016, Vimeo announced the acquisition of VHX, a platform for premium over-the-top subscription video channels. On September 26, 2017, Vimeo announced that it would introduce a live streaming platform, and that it had acquired the existing service Livestream to bolster its associated staff and technology. Video quality High definition playback On October 9, 2007, Vimeo announced support for high definition playback in 1280×720 (720p), becoming the first video sharing site to support consumer HD. Uploaded HD videos were automatically converted into 720/30p VP6 Flash video. Since August 2010, all videos are encoded into H.264 for HTML5 support. All videos uploaded before were re-encoded. Non-Plus users can upload up to 500 MB of videos per week, and up to one HD video per week (additional HD videos uploaded within the same week are encoded to SD). Standard definition playback Non-HD videos are re-encoded at a maximum of 30 frames per second, but suffer in image quality, which is inline with the low bit rate for videos in the 640×360 size. Usually, the video content is re-encoded to bit rate below 0.5 Mbit/s. This is not enough to reproduce the fine details that can be captured from, e.g., a consumer video camera or a smartphone. Memberships Vimeo Basic Vimeo began its service with only free accounts, each limited to 20 MB of video uploads weekly. This limit was raised to 30 MB in 2006, then to 250 MB in January 2007 and to the current level of 500 MB in October 2007. On January 22, 2018, the limit for Basic accounts was changed for the first time in 11 years. Accounts were limited to a lifetime video storage limit of 5 GB. Those which exceeded this limit prior to its implementation can keep uploaded videos online, but cannot upload new videos. The storage limit was implemented just two days after YouTube announced the demonetization of smaller channels, those with fewer than 1,000 lifetime subscribers and 4,000 annual hours of watch time, though Vimeo has yet to confirm that this directly caused the new limit. Premium packages In October 2008, Vimeo Plus launched for $60 annual fee and a 2 GB weekly allowance, which was raised to the current level of 5 GB on January 4, 2011. The latter allowance allows roughly 2.5 hours of 720p video. As of July 22, 2010, the site offers unlimited HD embeds. On August 1, 2011, Vimeo introduced the PRO account type for business and commercial use, which allows 50GB of storage, 250k plays, advanced analytics, third-party video player support and more. Plan comparison As of January 27, 2018, Vimeo offers the following plans: Vimeo Plus is the only paid plan available on a month-to-month basis. Other paid plans require an annual payment. Vimeo Basic and Vimeo Plus prohibit commercial use, unless the account holder is a "small-scale independent production company, non-profit, or artist," and the account is used to present original creative works. Vimeo Awards Vimeo's first annual Vimeo Awards took place October 8 and 9, 2010 in New York City, dedicated towards showcasing and awarding creative video content hosted on the site. Festival judges for the nine competitive categories included David Lynch, Morgan Spurlock, Rian Johnson, M.I.A., and Charlie White. The competition received over 6500 entries. Winners were chosen for each category, with the documentary finalist "Last Minutes with Oden" taking home the $25,000 grand prize. Ben Briand's short narrative "Apricot" won the Community Choice Award. The two-day festival included video screenings and workshops from the likes of Philip Bloom, Lawrence Lessig, and DJ Spooky, and an award show hosted by Ze Frank. A 3D projection-mapping displayed on the Vimeo HQ/IAC building concluded the festival. The 2012 Vimeo Festival+Awards commenced on June 8 and included speakers like Ed Burns, Loc Dao, Vincent Laforet and Jonathan Gottschall. Censorship China Vimeo is blocked in China. India Starting May 4, 2012, the site was blocked in India by some ISPs under orders from the Department of Telecommunications, without any stated reasons. Shortly thereafter the ban was lifted. It was later revealed that piracy and copyright infringement of the films 3 and Dhammu were the cause of a week ban of the site in India. L.H. Harish Ram of Copyright Labs, Chennai, representing the makers of the two films, sent notices to ISPs across the country asking them to block offending URLs. When the ISPs blocked popular sites like Vimeo, Ram wrote on his Twitter account that he had not asked for the entire domains to be blocked but only specific URLs where infringement was taking place. Contrary to what Ram claimed on Twitter, his letter about Dhammu clearly asks for 272 URLs to be blocked and these are complete , not specific webpages. A copy of Ram's letter is available online. On June 15 that year, the Madras high court took note of the controversy and clarified that only those URLs which are infringing copyright can be blocked, not entire websites, and the ban was lifted. As of November 2014, Vimeo was accessible in India. Vimeo was blocked in India in December 2014, due to fears that the website was spreading ISIS propaganda through some of its user-made videos. However, on December 31, the site was unblocked in India. Indonesia In May 2014, Tifatul Sembiring, Indonesia's Communications Minister said on his personal Twitter account that video sharing site Vimeo would be banned. Citing Indonesia's controversial anti-pornography law, passed in 2008, the minister said the site included displays of "nudity or nudity-like features". See also * Comparison of video hosting services References External links * Category:General articles